This invention is generally directed to methods and apparatus for improving images that are particularly useful for filtering noise from high temporal resolution Electron Beam Computed Tomography (EBCT) images, although the methods and apparatus described herein are not limited to EBCT images and can be applied to images obtained from other sources.
Electron beam computed tomography (EBCT) is a non-invasive imaging technique for capturing images of human organs. To capture images by using an EBCT scanner, a focused electron beam is directed onto tungsten targets. The focusing is done with the help of a focusing system. Due to the impinging of the electron beam, X-rays are produced at the tungsten targets. These X-rays are directed at semi-circular detectors. The X-rays pass through the object, which is to be imaged, and are collected by the detectors.
The resolution of an image obtained from an EBCT scanner depends on the width of the detectors, the collimation of the electron beam, and the width of the electron beam focus spot on the targets. Images obtained from EBCT systems have high temporal resolution and therefore higher noise levels than those typically obtained using CT systems of the rotating gantry type.